The Daughter of Evil
by Calla Mae
Summary: There is a myth that an elf with beauty beyond compare lay sleeping somewhere within the trees of Lothlórien. They say this elf was evil, the daughter of Sauron. And she tried to attack the great sorceress that lives in these woods and was cursed to sleep for all of eternity.
1. What Evil's Been Awoken

"How long will she be asleep?"

"Until we can know what her path will be."

"Perhaps we can keep still for awhile longer, to know her better."  
"He moves closer to her everyday, her decision will be swayed should he come too close. She must be kept away from him, she is a great danger to us all."

"But Saruman, she hasn't yet chosen. She may side with us yet, but we won't know if she is put to sleep."

"I know Gandalf, but the closer he comes to her the more likely she will choose him and destroy us all. She is too powerful for these times, perhaps we will know more in the years to come. We need a place for her to rest where no one will find her and awaken her."

"We could hide her in the woods of Lothlórien."

* * *

"She's been asleep since the rings were made Gandalf, how much do you think she will remember?"

"I think she'll remember everything, Galadriel. What I don't know is what side she will choose, the sleeping spell was cast on her before we could ever know."

"Her mind never felt evil, perhaps she won't side with Sauron."

"He is her father Galadriel, we cannot assume she will turn on him."

"Then what will we do? I've seen so many ways she can change everything and they aren't all for the good."

"What else have you seen?"

"I have seen her help in his destruction, but I have also seen her help in ours. And in some she is the one who is destroyed, either by us or by him."

"He hasn't been able to feel her since the spell was placed on her, she is safe here for now."

"When will she be awakened?"  
"When the one ring stands before you within these woods shall she awaken."

* * *

"She is too powerful Gandalf, she must be destroyed."  
"But what if she is the only thing that can stop Sauron?"

"And what if she destroys all of middle earth in the process?"

"If we destroy her and Sauron wins he will destroy middle earth anyways."

"Then what can we do? He found an elf of great beauty and put his child in her. She is his daughter, he has given her too much power."

"But she is also elven, there may be good in her yet Elrond."

"There is also evil, she will turn against us Gandalf."  
"A light may shine even in complete darkness, she must be given a chance."

"Will he feel it when she is woken?"

"It has been so long since she's fallen asleep he will not remember her presence for some time after she's awakened, Galadriel is sure of that. The time for her to wake is coming upon us."

* * *

"They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell and are never seen again." Gimli said looking about him warily. " There is a myth that an elf with beauty beyond compare lay asleep somewhere inside these trees. Gimli said looking about him warily. "They say this elf was evil, that she tried to attack the sorceress and was cursed to sleep for all eternity." The hobbits were finding themselves becoming quite frightened of the story Gimli was telling of the sorceress who lived in the woods they were walking in. "Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." He stated before they were surrounded by elves with arrows aimed at their party.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." The elf Haldir said standing before them. He allowed them further through the woods of Lothlórien when he saw his elven brother Legolas, and a friend of the Lady of Wood Aragorn.

"It's Sauron's heir, Gimli." Aragorn said to the dwarf.  
"I beg your pardon?"

"The elf of myth, the one who sleeps, she is the daughter of Sauron Lillianna. She was put under a spell for protection, though I do not know if the protection was for her or from her."

"I did not know he had a daughter." Frodo said feeling strangely.

"Yes, and she has immense power that could surpass that of Sauron but she never learned to use it."  
"Why not?"

"Sauron may be her father but her mother was elf, and she holds the grace and caring nature most elves do."

"So she's not evil." Pippin concluded.

"Many believe she isn't. I had the great fortune to look upon her lovely face. Many who see her sleeping fall in love with her."

"Many men you mean." Pippin corrected.

"No, not just men."

"She must be very beautiful." Sam said with cheeks a slight shade of pink.

"Most beautiful. Some even weep to see it, while others cannot bare to look upon it."

"You said many believe she isn't evil. Some do?" Frodo asked, he felt a tightness in his chest.

"Some believe she has more of Sauron in her than her mother. She should remain sleeping and leave us at peace." Haldir stated curtly.

"Just so you know Gimli, the sorceress did not put a curse on her. Gandalf did." They walked mostly in silence after learning that their friend had done such a thing, but when they thought of her being the daughter of the Dark Lord they thought that perhaps it was a good thing.

They were forced to wait before they were given entrance into Caras Galadhon, the realm in which the Lord and Lady of the wood lived. They were in the trees and there was a light inside of everything. It was the most beautiful place they'd ever seen. They stood waiting to be greeted by the Lord and Lady anxiously. The Lady Galadriel was so beautiful even Gimli was taken with her. She offered peace and comfort to the remaining of the fellowship. When the Lord and Lady were about to bid them farewell for the evening Frodo felt a strange tingling in his fingers. He looked to his left and saw a the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen; her hair was so pale it almost appeared as white as her dress, and her eyes were as black as night. He felt the air grow still as she stood before him, and felt air breathed into him when she placed her pale fingertips upon his cheek. He knew who she was.

"What woke her?" Frodo barely heard Aragorn ask. He felt her slender fingers trace down to were the ring was around his neck and watched as she held it in her fingertips. He looked upon her too beautiful face and felt himself being pulled into her black eyes. He felt her mind and was hardly surprised when he could hear her thought.

_You will destroy it then?_

_Yes, will you stop me?_

_I don't believe so. I think I wanted it destroyed._

"Lillianna." Her name snapped them both out of their reverie, and he could feel the heat of her anger pressing on his mind.

"I have been asleep a long time Galadriel." Her voice was deeper than most women's but it was beautiful all the same.

"It was too dangerous for you then." Frodo shivered when Lillianna laughed. It was cold and full of loathing.

"It was dangerous for me, is that so? Or was I the danger?" Her smile was cruel. "I believe you played a part in _protecting _me from it." She spit the word protecting at the Lady of the Wood. She laughed her cold laugh again. "And all these years later and the man who spelled me to sleep has proven evil himself."

"Gandalf was no such thing, and you would do better than to be harsh with the Lady Galadriel." Gimli roared at the woman. She turned her black eyes on him in confusion.

"Gandalf? It was Saruman. A man you trusted, cousin." Not even Celeborn, Galadriel's husband had known they were cousins.

"He said it was the only way to ensure you wouldn't side with Sauron. You never sided with us."

"I wasn't given the chance, it was taken from me. Like the last three thousand years." Frodo could feel her anger and found that he was angry in her defense. She turned to him then, and he saw in her dark eyes that she knew he could feel her.

"We will finish this once the fellowship is comfortable. Arrangements have been made for you, I hope they are to your liking." Galadriel said in her calming voice with a smile towards the remaining company. The fellowship was taken to where they would be staying, but Lillianna and Galadriel did not continue their talk. Instead the Lord and Lady returned to their chambers to speak of what they would do now that she had woken. Galadriel had left Haldir with the task of keeping her in line, a task he did not wish to take. Haldir followed Lillianna as she walked towards where the hobbits were staying, when seeing she was there Aragorn came closer out of wariness. She sat down outside of the hollow that was built for them and Frodo sat down in front of her.

"So are you going to kill us?"

"Pippin!" Merry yelled at his friend. Aragorn looked nervously towards Sauron's heir and was comforted to hear a warm laugh from her.

"No, I don't believe I will. Why would you expect me too?"  
"Well your father's evil."

"Pippin!" Merry, Aragorn, Sam, and Frodo yelled simultaneously causing the hobbit to shrink away embarrassed. They all looked at Lillianna and noted that her expression was one of sadness.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you."

"Don't apologize for being right." Her voice was so aged and sorrowful the presence of the three thousand years she'd been alive could be heard in her voice.

"What will happen to you when I destroy the ring?" Frodo asked. She didn't say anything for a long time, and Frodo thought she wouldn't say anything at all.

"I will be free." Her voice was filled with such longing that Frodo was saddened by her words. That was the moment when Haldir realized she may not be as wicked as he'd first thought.


	2. A Time of Goodbyes

Lillianna slept beside Frodo that night, with the other hobbits sleeping around her. Haldir kept watch of the woman, not wanting her to do any harm. He could feel the evil within her churning as she slept, but he had not seen it while she was awake. It felt, to him, as though there were two sides to her and she could not control them. She was herself when she first woke, and then a dark cloud surrounded her when the Lady of light spoke to her, but the cloud flew away and she was herself again.

"Find rest, Haldir. I'll watch her now." Aragorn said softly to the elf as he sat beside him. "I don't think she will harm them."

"That does not bring me comfort, it is not them I think she would harm." Haldir said before resting.

The hobbits were telling her about the Shire when he awoke. She was smiling at them as she listened to their tales as well as a song.

"I am sorry for speaking harshly with you yesterday, I misunderstood." Gimli said looking down at his feet.

"What are you apologizing for? You were defending the honor of a friend as well as the Lady Galadriel, knowing who I was. You have great courage, there is no need for apologies." She said softly.

"You are very kind, though I am nothing more than a dwarf."

"I may be an elf but I am also the daughter of Sauron. Tell me dwarf, what place do I have here?" She said with a slight smile. He returned her smile and began telling her stories of his home and his people. He was greatly surprised to learn that she knew Durin III, the first dwarf to receive one of the seven rings. No one but the dwarves knew that, and he was amazed to learn she was alive when he was given it. After his exclamation of her knowledge both Boromir and Aragorn were pleased to know she knew their ancient relatives as well, and Legolas too fore she'd known his father personally. He'd heard her name many times over the course of his life but had not known who she was.

"Do you know how to use a bow?" Legolas was given a confused look from Lillianna and a shake of her head. "Would you like to know how?" He watched her eyes grow wide.

"Women can use weapons during this age?" She asked incredulous, to which he smiled and nodded. "I'd love to. Can you teach me the proper way to wield a sword?" She was growing very excited at her new found freedoms.

"Perhaps Aragorn would be a better teacher for that." She turned to look at Aragorn and he found that he could not refuse the hopeful glee in her eyes.

"You want to keep this arm tense but still able to move." Legolas said touching her arm holding the bow. "And make sure your elbow stays up from the moment you draw your arrow to when you release it." He said lifting her right elbow so her hand was against her cheek. He told her to release and the arrow hit just below the flower he placed on the tree as a target.

"That's better then I thought you'd do. Are you sure you've never done this?" Aragorn asked from her side as he watched Legolas teach her.

"No, but I've seen many men using one. It's more difficult then I thought it'd be."

"Angle your hips so they are perpendicular to your target and keep your feet shoulder width apart. It will help keep you from moving once you've loosed the arrow, sending it on a sure path." Legolas explained gently pushing her hips and moving her feet to how he told her to stand. She notched an arrow and drew it back holding herself the exact way he'd told her but her arrow still hit below the flower.

"Keep trying." Legolas told her encouragingly. She notched another arrow and pulled it back standing the same way when she felt different hands on her back and arm.

"Turn your torso more towards the target and aim just a little higher." Haldir said placing his hand on her waist turning her upper body, and his other hand under her bow arm lifting it slightly. When she released her arrow it hit the target but a little to the right.

"You're sure you've never held a bow before?" He questioned looking into her dark eyes as she nodded. "You take direction very well then."

"Gandalf told me to trust first and think later." He had befriended her and tasked himself with teaching her to harness her power and told her to always trust her teachers.

"Try again." Haldir said softly remaining at her back. Her arrow hit the target again but it was still to the right instead of the center. When she notched another arrow she held it pointed at the flower and waited for instruction. Haldir ran his hand up her back pushing it straighter which caused her bow arm to shift slightly to the left, so that when she loosed her arrow it hit the target in the center. She loosed arrows a few more times with Haldir giving her few corrections before she could hit the target without his help.

"I think I like this age." She stated simply causing both Haldir and Legolas to smile, they were charmed by the spirit in her. Aragorn placed a sword in her hand and told her how to grip it.

"You want to hold it tight enough so that you won't drop it but loose enough that you can move it quickly. Good, now when facing an opponent you want to always watch his movements so you know when he's about to strike." He lunged at her and she caught his sword with her own using both of her small hands. He lunged to her left but when she raised her sword to block his he side stepped and lunged right. The clamor of their swords could be heard when she bent her arm to the right catching his sword. He smiled at her as he kept sparring with her. He brought his sword down on her and barely stopped it from taking her head off after she had turned away. Haldir had been standing close watching them with Legolas at his side. Haldir strode forth and grabbed her chin roughly pulling her to face him.

"You must never lose focus." He was about to continue when he saw that her eyes had changed. Her eyes were almost completely black and he could see that her mind was gone. He watched as her irises returned to normal size and she stared at him in confusion. She turned her head and he looked to where she was staring and saw the Lady Galadriel walking towards them.

"Saruman knows I've awoken. Does my father know he was the one who spelled me?"

"I don't believe so. It will only be a matter of time before Sauron knows you again. He would know your power the moment you use it, you must be careful not to."

"I can feel him. I am afraid I will lead him here in search of the ring."

"He will not come here because of you, you have no need to fear that. You are safe within these trees, you always have been." Galadriel looked to see that her cousin Lillianna was holding a sword as well as Aragorn. "You always did have an adventurous spirit. I have missed you greatly and have felt your absence all these years. Forgive me." Galadriel placed her hand upon Lillianna's cheek, they could see the resemblance between them now that they stood so close. Only Lillianna was much younger in appearance. Lillianna leaned into her cousin's touch and Galadriel smiled.

_You were right to be angry, I shouldn't have allowed them to make you sleep._

_There was nothing you could have done. What do I do now?_

_You will remain here, he won't be able to reach you in these woods._

_But what do I do now?_

_You could find an ellon_

"And what ellon would take me?"

_I have foreseen someone but I will not tell you who. Enjoy yourself now and learn what you can while you have the time._ Galadriel looked to Haldir.

"Has she been too much trouble?"

"No she hasn't Lady Galadriel, she's been most pleasant."

"Then would it be too much trouble to ask for you to continue watching her. I would like to make sure she is completely happy." He was about to refuse in telling her of his duties as marchwarden but when he looked down into Lillianna's dark eyes and saw her small smile all refusals died in his throat.

"It would be no trouble at all." Galadriel smiled at them and walked away.

"What's an ellon?" Merry asked.

"An elf for her to marry. What were you talking about, that was all you said?" Aragorn asked having noted that was the only thing that had left her mouth during her that talk with her cousin. Lillianna smiled and began walking towards where Frodo and Sam were sitting under the hobbit's hollow.

"She told me I should find one." She stated simply.

"But you're so beautiful and kind, anyone would take you." Merry said looking up at her in amazement that she did not see herself the same as he did. "I would marry you, but I'm not an elf." Lillianna turned around and stood before him with a look of shock on her face causing Merry to blush a deep shade of red. He knew the moment she smiled at him that he'd never see anything as beautiful in his entire life. Her smile lit her face and she looked so beautiful even Aragorn thought briefly of marrying her.

"He is right, an ellon would be a fool to refuse you." Legolas told her.

"You are too kind Legolas Prince of Mirkwood." She gave him a small smile and sat beside Frodo. Frodo could feel the sadness from within her heart and wished he could do something to make it go away. He felt his own sadness at having to leave her the next day. When it was time to rest Lillianna had gone to where the water was and laid down to sleep. Haldir was sitting against a tree with his legs stretched out in front of him and her laying beside them. She rolled on her side facing him and lifted her chin to look up at him.

"There is a darkness moving inside of me. Can you feel it?"

"I felt it when you slept. Why have you not spoken of it to the Lady Galadriel?"

"I did, although I suppose that was before I put to sleep. Sometimes I forget that so much time has passed."

"What did she say when you spoke to her."

"She said not to be concerned, that I was good. But sometimes I don't think that I can control it. There is evil moving inside of me longing to take hold. I am afraid." She had curled her body into a ball and her forehead was resting against his thigh. He could feel the wetness of her tears seeping through the fabric of his pants. He felt her calm when he placed his hand upon her head and began running his fingers through her pale hair. Her breathing deepened as she succumbed to sleep still curled against him.

The remaining eight of the fellowship rose and were given a feast before they were sent off. Frodo stood close to Lillianna not wanting to leave her. She spoke with all of them, conversing as they prepared to leave.

"Remember yourself." Were the only words she ever spoke to Boromir. She could feel him being drawn to the ring, she could feel his greed.

"I will be sure every dwarf knows the kindness of the elves in the woods of Lothlórien." Gimli said smiling up at Lillianna.

"You must be sure to tell them of the beauty the Lady of the Wood possesses." She smiled as he blushed.

"It was sure nice meeting you. You have to come to the Shire, I can show you around. You'll love it."

"I know I will Pippin. And I hope to see all of you there when I do. It was nice meeting you as well Sam. Frodo is very lucky to have you as a friend." Sam blushed and looked down smiling, but then threw his arms around her middle in a quick hug.

"May I ask you for one thing?" Merry asked rather shyly. When she nodded he said, "It would make me very happy to have received a kiss from the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He said all this without meeting her eyes. She bent down and kissed him full on the mouth. Merry wore a large smile from then on.

"You are the fairest woman of all kind that I've ever laid eyes on. If you would have me when I returned it would greatly please me to court you. Should you not find someone else first." Legolas said with a bright smile causing Lillianna to blush slightly.

"Perhaps we should talk when you return." He laid his hand on her shoulder and looked into her dark eyes before releasing her to Aragorn. He led her aside away from the others.

"There is evil in us all. But there is also good, and it's the good you must hold on to." She placed her small hand on on his cheek and smiled at him.

"Thank you. Be careful with her heart." Lillanna said as he gently ran her fingertips over the necklace Galadriel's grandchild gave him. She had spoken with everyone and all she was left with was Frodo, the one she most wanted to stay.

"You will destroy the ring, but you must not loose yourself doing it. Be brave and know when to say goodbye." She had dreamed what he saw in Galadriel's mirror, and had felt his decision while she slept.

"Will you feel me when I leave this place?"

"I will feel you so long as you have my father's ring. Until you destroy it."

"You'll be with me every step of the way, at least in spirit."  
"Does that bring you comfort?"  
"Yes, to know that I am not alone." She went to her knees and wrapped the small hobbit in her arms never wanting to let him go. When she released him she saw Galadriel standing behind them waiting to give Frodo his gift. Once the fellowship had left she felt Haldir's hand on her elbow.

"I must return to my brothers and guard the northern borders. I will return in a few days."

"Am I coming with you?" She did not know anyone else, she had spent her time with Haldir and the fellowship but one had left and one was leaving.

"No, you will be taken to your room and given handmaidens who will care for you." He was relieved to return to his post, he needed to think without those dark eyes looking at him.

"I'll see you when you return." The way she said it almost sounded as though she were asking. Haldir nodded and gently squeezed her arm before returning to his flet on the northern boarder of Lorien.


	3. That's All I Ask

_So I think this chapter takes place at the very end of the first movie. And I'm not sure exactly how much time passes from when they are in Lothlórien to when the elves assist at Helm's Deep so I'm just gonna with it. Thank you all for reading, it means so much to me._

* * *

It had been four days since the fellowship had departed from the trees of Lothlórien, but only Lillianna felt those long days. Haldir had yet to return and he was the only one she knew besides Galadriel, many others kept at bay with caution and in fear. Even her hand maidens could barely look her in the eye. She was practicing her archery when Haldir found her, but that was also when the Lady of the Wood found her. Galadriel turned to him and held her hand up to tell him to stop and wait. Lillianna had just hit her target dead center when her cousin came up to her.

"You shoot very well. Has Haldir assisted you?"  
"Yes, he's been very kind." Galadriel had a small smile on her lovely face but it dropped at the sound of the sorrow in Lillianna's voice.

"You miss him." Haldir was standing far behind them but he could still hear the words they exchanged. He made as little movement as possible so as not to let Lillianna know he was there.

"I suppose so, I don't know anyone else. Everyone is afraid of me."

"Give them time Lilli, they will grow to love you." Lillianna replaced her bow and stood to face Galadriel.

"Will they, or are they right to fear me?" Haldir could hear the tears in her voice and felt the sound weigh heavy on his heart. "You know who I am. You know _what_ I am." Haldir knew there were tears in her eyes but only Galadriel could see them.

"You are right, I do know you. You are kind, and smart, you love adventure and you care more than anyone I know even though horrible things have happened to you. You are good."

"No, I'm not." Lillianna sobbed in agony causing Galadriel to take her face in her hands and wipe her tears.

"I know you, and you're good." Lillianna tried to turn her face away but Galadriel's strong hands kept her from doing that.

"I hate. There are people I wish dead and there are those I wish to kill myself. How can you say I am good when that is the heart I have to love others with?"

"Because good and evil cannot be spoken of in simple terms." Galadriel wiped the last remaining tears from Lillianna's cheeks. "I wish I could see you again, before you turned hard. To see you smile with light your eyes, before they were darkened." Haldir heard Lillianna laugh slightly before she cried. Galadriel gathered her cousin in her arms wanting to make her pain go away. Lillianna cried for the sadness she felt, and the life she may never have. When she stopped crying she turned from her cousin and picked up the bow again aiming another arrow and hitting her target too far to the right. Galadriel left her to shoot and walked near Haldir, she gave him a nod before she retreated to her chambers.

Haldir walked to where she was standing holding a notched arrow and gently pushed her shoulders straighter and watched as her arrow hit the target perfectly. When she turned to him he could see that her eyes were reddened from crying. Against her black eyes and pale skin she looked almost like she'd been weeping tears of blood.

"How were the northern boarders?" She asked him quietly.

"I return there tomorrow." He watched as a cloud of sadness passed over her beautiful face. "Perhaps you would like to come with me this time?" He watched the cloud lift and in its place was happiness. But then he saw her smile slip away and the blacks of her eyes widen until they covered all of the white. He took the bow from her hand and let it drop to the ground as her cupped her face in his hands staring at her. He felt as though an hour had passed before she came back to him. When he heard her take a deep breath was when he realized she had not breathed the entire time. He brushed the hair out of her face and waited for her to speak. She looked up at him and he could see fear written upon her face, but it slowly faded away.

"I felt him." Was all she said.

"Sauron?"

"I felt Frodo he was scared and he put on the ring. I was there in his mind as he saw the eye. Was that Sauron? Is that what my father's become?"

"Yes."

"I don't think he knew me. He felt me, of that I am sure. But he did not know me." She seemed to be talking more to herself than to him so he remained quiet. "I screamed for him to take the ring off and he did. I wanted to go to Frodo and help him. But Galadriel told me my father would surely know my power. So I couldn't. But he is fine, I can feel that now." She leaned against him and he kept one hand in her hair and one on her back. She looked up at him and he could see that a small part of her happiness had returned. "Are you sure I can come?" He smiled at her and nodded running his thumb over her cheek where her tears had been.

"Are you afraid of me?" Her voice was small and timid and her smile was gone. He stroked her hair and gave her a small smile.

"No."

"Were you?" She had unconsciously taken a step towards him seeking her answer.

"I didn't know you."

"That isn't an answer." Her eyes were dark and sad as she stared up at him. She was shorter than most elves and her feminine curves were more pronounced, he assumed it was because she was only half an elf.

"I'm not afraid of you now, that's all that matters." She cupped his cheek with one of her small hands and brought his face down until their noses were touching while her other hand was his wrist that was in her hair.

"Thank you." He could see the tears in her eyes showing him that she'd been distressed at the thought of him being frightened of her. Her face was tilted up while his head was angled down with their cheeks resting against one another's, her eyes were closed and he could feel the tears leaking silently from her eyes. He lifted his head and looked at her wiping beneath her eyes.

"You have to wear pants." He smiled at the confused astonished look in her eye.

"I'm not wearing pants, I'm a woman."  
"I know you're a woman, but you have to climb a tree and you will not do that in a dress. I will be underneath you to ensure you do not fall. You're wearing pants." She lightly laughed at his explanation.

"So I'm dressing as a man for your benefit, because you won't be able to stop yourself from looking up my dress when I climb a tree?"

"Precisely." She laughed as he stated it as though it were the most obvious thing in world.

"I suppose I could, if only for you." She smiled at him, all traces of her previous sadness gone, which had been his intentions all along. "What else will I be wearing?"

"You'll wear this." He said indicating the garb he was clothed in.

"I have to wear that, but I'll look like a boy." She exclaimed incredulous.

"Yes, but you'll be able to climb the tree."

"I can climb a tree now in this dress." She pointed at her dark blue gown.

"Really, would you like to show me then?"  
"Absolutely not."

"And why is that?" He grinned at her figuring her to be bluffing.

"Because you said you would look up my dress." He looked at her shocked and made to say something but could find no words to respond. She hid her smile behind her hand but he could hear the laughter in the back of her throat. "Stay here." She commanded and ran to a tree away from him and gracefully lept onto the lowest branch. She then proceeded to climb until he could no longer see her. He could hear rustling in the trees and almost jumped when he saw her dangle from the branch beside him. Her legs were wrapped around the branch and her arms were extended with her hands gripping it and her body upside down. Her dress was caught between her legs, covering what was between them, but the sides of it had fallen to her hips because of the position of her body exposing to him her pale beautiful thighs, and he pushed aside the urge to trail his fingertips their smooth skin. Her light hair cascaded down and her face was angled so she could look at him right side up. The branch was low enough that her face was at the same height as his.

"I told you I could climb trees in a dress. But I'll wear the pants anyways, just for you." She gave him a lovely smile that turned to a gasp when he reached his arms up and plucked her from the tree causing her wrap her arms tightly around his shoulders. One arm was around her back and his hand was holding her underneath her breast and his thumb lightly grazing it, while his other hand was gripping her exposed thigh. She looked at him with surprise as he held her in his arms.

"That is all I ask." He stated with a heated gaze and a smile, looking directly in her wide black eyes.


	4. Tongues on Flesh

Her pants and undershirt were a mossy green, and Haldir had wrapped her in a cloak as gray as the trees. She had a bow slung around her back and a quiver full of arrows with her pale hair braided behind her. They made it towards the northern boarders and Lillianna glanced around at everything obviously excited at being away from Caras Galadhon. She climbed the tree he pointed to as gracefully as she had the day before in a dress, and was surprised when she felt strong hands pull her up by her arms. She could see the resemblance between the two men standing before her and Haldir in the angles of their faces. They were both tall and willowy, where as Haldir was more muscle. When Haldir climbed the tree after her he introduced them as his brothers Rumil and Orophin. Rumil had a haughty look on his face where as Orophin looked very serious. She supposed it was because they were friends but Haldir seemed kinder when it was just them than in the company of others.

"She's very pretty, but I don't like her eyes." Rumil said in elven tongue. Haldir gave him a stern look and she deduced that Haldir was older than him. She sat down at the edge of the tree turned to the side so that she could both look down and see them.

"She is pleasant looking. She seems very excited to be here, has been kept inside too long?"

"Yes, she has a heart for adventure and there isn't much to be found in Caras Galadhon." Haldir explained. They were all speaking in the elven tongue and she thought perhaps Rumil and Orophin did not know the Common tongue. Haldir had never spoken to her in anything other than the Common tongue.

"You speak of her as though you've grown fond of her, has our older brother finally found his suit." Rumil jested causing Haldir to glare at him.

"Do not poke fun, little brother, it is good that he has finally found a woman for him." Haldir rolled his eyes and sat down beside her getting away from his siblings.

"Aw brother look, it's all the proof you need that he's in love." Orophin smirked at his younger brother before looking to Lillianna, and saw that Haldir was slightly blushing.

"She is very beautiful, and if she's captured our older brother's heart then she must be something." He concluded staring at her. "Don't be fickle because there is no other elven woman who can match her beauty for you Rumil."

"Do you think she's any good with that bow? Perhaps brother showed her how. Or she just used her evil witchery to force the arrow at the targets." Rumil practically sneered at Haldir to show his oldest brother what he thought of his feelings for the half elf.

"He did teach me, very well. And I am not allowed to use my evil witchery or Sauron will come to take me, and possibly kill me. We're not entirely sure of his intentions towards me as of yet." She responded fluently in the elven tongue causing Haldir's to widen at what she'd heard. She looked over at him and her brows furrowed at his alarm, but when he saw her confusion he quickly composed himself and smiled at her.

"I did not know you spoke anything other than the Common tongue."

"Yes, I can speak all tongues." All three brothers looked at her in alarm causing her to shy away from their gazes. "Gandalf taught me, he said it was very important for me to learn." She said meekly staring at her hands. Haldir looked harshly at his brothers and they too looked down embarrassed.

"You must forgive my brothers, they don't always remember their manners. We will take the first patrol and you can join me on the next." He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her before walking to his brothers. When they left the tree she was sitting in Haldir scolded his brothers softly.

"She is the Lady Galadriel's cousin, and therefore you owe her respect." Rumil scowled but said nothing, while Orophin just nodded. When they returned to the tree they saw Lillianna lying on her back gazing at the sky above her. Haldir sat beside her and stared down at her, she almost looked as though she were bathed in the moon's light. Where Galadriel shone as though the sun were shining through her with her golden hair and eyes as blue as the sky, Lillianna shone with the pale light of the moon and eyes as black as the night sky. She turned her head and smiled when her eyes met his. He returned her smile before telling her to rest before they would go on the next patrol.

When she woke Haldir held out his hand for her and pulled her to her feet when she took it. During their patrol Haldir kept his head slightly turned so that he could see in front of him and see Lillianna behind him at the same time. When they finished patrolling they returned to the flet and found themselves alone.

"How long are we staying here?"

"Are you ready to go back?" He said with a smile to let her know he wasn't serious.

"The opposite actually." She gave him a uncomfortable smile and he cast all joking aside. "This is not my home, and I am not welcome." She kept her eyes down so she would not see his reaction.

"Are you not happy here?"

"I long to be in a place where I am not surrounded, where my view of the sky is not shrouded in leaves. No, I suppose I am not happy."

"Is there nothing here that makes you happy." She cupped his face in her hand and ran her thumb over his cheek. He placed his own hand on hers and turned his face to kiss her palm. He kissed his way down to her wrist and she could feel the warmth from his wet tongue upon her skin. Her breathing shallowed and when he heard it he pulled her to him forcing her to arch her neck to look at him. He lowered his head so their noses were touching. She stretched her lovely pale neck to bring her mouth closer. He had just brushed his lips against her own when they heard the sound of his brothers below them. They separated and Lillianna sat and tried to control her breathing while Haldir stood and waited for his brothers.

They had stayed for three days and Lillianna patrolled with Haldir. When his brothers weren't looking she felt Haldir's hands upon her; her back, her hair, her arm, her leg. And every time she would have to resist the urge to crush her lips upon his. Rumil had spoken only a few words to her, but Orophin had been polite. Which was why when he asked if she would like to patrol one last time with him she agreed. As they walked through the woods Orophin found it unsettling how quiet her footfalls were, he could not hear a single one. He also never heard the sound of her breathing, it was as though she made no noise. When they were at the edge of their border he turned to look in her large black eyes, he was not as uncomfortable looking at them.

"My brother has never taken to anyone the way he's taken with you." He watched as she blushed embarrassed. "There are many beautiful elleths here that would make him happy, and he has met nearly all of them. And yet you were the one to capture his heart. I need to know where he lies in yours." She looked at him and was quiet for a moment thinking.

"He is not afraid of me. There are very few who are not, even you are."

"Is that your answer." She thought again for moment and he stood patiently waiting for her answer.

"He does not speak of what I am. It does not matter to him."

"Again, is that your answer?" This time she did not think before she opened her mouth.

"I don't know. He is kind, and loyal, and he cares. I enjoy the feeling of his hands on me and his mouth upon my skin." She stopped talking to take a deep breath. "I don't want to be alone anymore."

"You speak as though you have faced all the hardships the world has to offer and yet you are naïve to the fact my brother has captured your heart as well. How old are you?"  
"I am over three thousand years old, but I suppose I am barely and elleth. Do you really think I love him?" He smiled at her.

"I think are beginning to." They walked back to their flet and Haldir took her back to Caras Galadhon. As they were drawing near Lillianna began feeling a familiar presence and unconsciously walked closer to Haldir. When he felt her brush against him he looked down to see her eyes were unfocused and knew she was feeling something he couldn't. When they reached Caras Galadhon a messenger was waiting.

"The Lady Galadriel would like for you to see her and wishes for your presence as well Haldir." After he gave them the message he beckoned them to follow him. As they walked Lillianna tried to discover who was here and why she knew them. Haldir looked down at her and saw that she was beginning to panic. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him but her head was turned searching for something. He pressed his lips against her cheek and felt her still, he kept his lips on her cheek as she drew comfort from him. The messenger had stopped and waited when he saw the two elves were not behind them, and when they stepped apart he continued on. They walked through the trees and came to a clearing where Galadriel, Celeborn, and a man were waiting. The man had long black hair and forest green eyes, though he looked old and withered. He was surrounded by guards and Haldir could feel the anger rolling off of Lillianna.

"Lillianna, I was wondering when I'd see you again." Haldir could hear the underlining fear in the man's voice.

"Hello Theron, it has been a long time." Her voice was cold and Haldir did not like the way she was looking at the old man.  
"Yes it has. You look as beautiful as I remember, though I have been spelled not to die."  
"You can die Theron, just not from age." She wore a twisted smile and her voice was cold and full of loathing, even Galadriel was frightened of her.  
"You are right. Tell me, how much suffering and torture will you inflict on me before you are finished?"

"I will not be finished with you until you know what it is like to be alone and afraid. To be disgusted with who and what you are." She walked closer to him as she said this. "Every fear and anger, every ounce of hatred and self loathing you wrote upon my flesh as you flayed me alive. You burned me until I was no more than ash and still I healed. I will have you die screaming, and your body writhing in agony for what you've done to me. As you gasp your last breath, even then I will not be finished." Her voice had risen until it's deep hatred echoed through their ears. "But that will not be today. I will have you wait knowing there is no place you could hide. You cannot escape me." She was closer to him now, and they could all hear his ragged breathing as he pictured what she would do to him, knowing there was nothing he could do to escape from it.

"Take him away." Galadriel said and he was dragged away almost whimpering. They could feel the anger coming in waves from her body, but Haldir was the only one who could feel her pain. He looked to the Lady of the Wood and she nodded to him before taking her husband and giving them a few moments.

"Lillianna." He gently spoke her name, but he did not touch her. For the first time he was truly afraid of her. He could hear her deep breaths and walked closer to her. She turned and he could see the tears in her black eyes.

"You are afraid of me." He gathered her in his arms and let her cry against him. "He did horrible things to me, to my body. I thought I could have forgotten him, but I can't." He gently stroked her hair as she shook against him.

"Torturing him will not help." She looked up at him and he brushed away her tears.

"Then what will?" He could find no words of comfort to give her wishing that he could.

"You are not evil, you must remember that."

"But I want him to suffer, I want him to bleed."

"Do you, do you really?" She went to say something but stopped. She thought quietly with her head tilted towards him. When she looked at him he saw that her eyes were clear, and she was the woman he had come to know.

"No, I don't think so." She looked confused, but she was not as angry. It was the first time since she had awakened that the dark cloud had passed through her mind, and he was relieved that it was gone.

"It is Sauron, a part of him clings to her mind. The more she fights it, fights him, the more she will be free." The Lord and Lady had returned and she had felt his thoughts. "I have seen what you must do Lilli and that was why I called you here. You were not supposed to see him, but I see that you are fine now." The Lady said giving Haldir a questioning look.

"What have you seen?"

"There is to be an attack on Helm's Deep, and you have been apart of it in every way I've seen. You will fight." What she did not say was that she had seen Haldir fighting with her, she wanted him to decide on his own. But watching how the marchwarden looked at her cousin, she knew he would follow her anywhere, even to his death.


	5. Proposing Amidst Swordplay

"Why are we using wooden sticks again?" She asked holding a long piece of wood carved to look like a sword.

"They're for practice, and this way we can make contact without actually hurting each other."

"So you're planning on hitting me with a stick? You are not much of a gentleman." She said with a smile. Galadriel had told her Haldir and Celeborn would discuss the route in which they'd take to reach Helm's Deep but she needed to prepare for battle.

She lept to the left and raised her wooden sword as Haldir lunged at her.

"I suppose I'm not." He said as he kept launching assaults at her. She was in a dark green dress that flowed around her as she twirled to escape him. She felt a few of his thrusts against her arms or stomach, and her practice sword connected with him as well. He smiled at her and she could see the mischief in his eyes. His assaults became more aggressive as he drove her back, she ran around the trees trying to escape from his sword and felt it connect to her back side. She whipped around and faced him with wide eyes watching him laugh. He came at her again and she decided to face him but was surprised when he went behind her and she felt his sword on her bottom again. Her mouth dropped open at his laughter. She surprised him by rushing him and they landed on the ground with her on top straddling him. She was leaning over him with her face above his, both laughing, and her pale hair cascading around them. He reached his hand towards her to brush her hair away from her face.

"I think I won that one." He chuckled at her words while running his fingers through her hair.

"I suppose you did, but I must say that it wasn't fair."  
"You're speaking to me of unfair sword play?" He laughed at her.

"I am powerless to your beauty." She leaned her head down until their foreheads were resting against each other's and her hands were bracing her weight on his chest. She felt his hands on her waist and he raised his head to find her lips when she rolled off of him. He rose to stand and look at her incredulous.

"I suppose you are powerless to me." She said with a smile before he raised his sword to attack. She fended off all his thrusts and slashes and she had just aimed her sword to hit his right arm when he grabbed her and spun her around. Her back was to his chest and his warm breath was caressing her ear. His thumb was between her breasts and his fingers were on her ribs, locking her in place.

"You should aim for the middle to spill his insides. Or anywhere along here, that drops them quickly. Or stab them in the heart." He trailed his fingers over her stomach, and then ran them up her side, and then rested his fingers over her heart. Her breathing was labored and every time she took a breath her breast would fill his hand sending tingles of pleasure through her. She turned her head toward him and he turned her to face him with their noses touching. He could feel the speed of her heartbeat and smiled.

"Now who's powerless?" She looked into his eyes and could see the lust in them. His breathing was as shallow as hers and he could see the yearning in her eyes as well. He wound hand in her hair and pulled her soft mouth to his. Her small hands were around his back digging into his shoulders as their mouths moved together. She felt his tongue run across her lips and gave him entrance and nearly moaned when his tongue found hers. He closed his hand around her hair gently pulling it, and his other hand ran down the length of her body grazing her breast causing her to arch into him, and finally settling against her lower back. Their tongues waged a war ravishing each other's mouths. It wasn't until they heard the soft sound of someone clearing their throat did their mouths separate. They merely turned their heads to see who interrupted them but quickly stepped apart when they saw the Lord and Lady standing before them.

"I see that you are properly preparing her for battle." Galadriel said with a small smile at the two blushing elves.

"Come with me Haldir, we much to discuss before you leave." Haldir followed Celeborn leaving Lillianna with Galadriel.

"I see that Haldir has been very good to you." She was trying not to laugh at her cousin's embarrassment, but her red cheeks were making it difficult.

"Yes, he has been very kind." She watched Lillianna straighten up and become serious, waiting for what she had to say.

"Not everything I have seen has been clear, nor has it been good."

"What are you saying?" Lillianna's voice was no more than a whisper, all previous happiness gone.

"You must not use the power inside of you, no matter what the cost. I have told Haldir to keep a close eye on you but I do not think it will be enough. Especially not after learning that you love him." Lillianna's brows furrowed.

"I never said I loved him, nor did I feel you in my mind." Galadriel smiled softly at her.

"I had no need to, nor did I need you to say it. I can see it in the way he held you, in the way you let him hold you. You are not one to submit to others but you gladly gave him power over you."

"You do not say that as though it were a good thing. What have you seen?" Lillianna grew more worried when her cousin simply sighed and shook her head.

"You do not need to know. I have seen many things, but in most of them you used your power."

"I would not do that, I know of the danger."

"Do you? Your father already has a hold on your mind, every time you are angry his evilness comes out of you. If you alert him to your presence he will take you. You must remember that." Lillianna's eyes were wide and confused; she knew all this, and yet her cousin had seen her do it anyway.

"I won't do it."

"Give me your word. That no matter what should happen you won't." Galadriel had her hands holding Lillianna's shoulders and she was squeezing them painfully.  
"You have my word." Galadriel did not think that when her cousin saw Haldir's body she would keep it. She kissed Lillianna on her brow and turned from her. As she walked away Haldir passed her and he nodded a bow as he kept walking towards Lillianna, he had heard the last part of what they'd said.

"Are you alright?" He stopped in front of her and placed a hand on her cheek, her eyes were wide and puzzled.

"I believe so. She thinks that I would knowingly let my father become aware of my presence." She was trying to figure out what Galadriel could have seen that would make her use her magic.

"She told me to watch you closely when we left. Did she tell you why you would?" She had taken a step closer to him seeking comfort from the warmth of his body.

"No, she said I did not need to know." She looked up at him, and he had to resist the urge to kiss her again. "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow. We should reach Helm's Deep in two days time if we do not stop. We will arrive before the battle starts. Are you ready?" Her hands were on his chest fiddling with his shirt absentmindedly. She looked at him and nodded.

"Are you?"

"Yes, as are our men." He paused for a moment, and she could see him gathering the courage for what he had to say. "The Lady Galadriel spoke to me, of my feelings for you. I told her that I loved you." He did not look at her when he said that. "She asked what my intentions were, and if you were aware of them."

"Do you mean to court me?" He appeared so uncomfortable she was wary to hear what he would say next.

"That is what Lord Celeborn asked." Both his hands were on her lower back keeping her pressed against him, but he still did not look at her. "But the Lady said that I already was, and she could see that you knew very well what my intentions were. Even though we were not aware of their nature at the present time." He looked at her then, and she could see his raw nervousness and finally knew what her cousin meant to do calling her love for Haldir to her attention.

"You mean to marry me?" He was questioning her with his eyes, begging her to give him an answer. "When?"

"When we return, perhaps a time after. For you to decide that you would want to." She covered her mouth with her hand but her giggles still escaped. His eyes widened in shock and hurt, and she tried to compose herself before he became angry.

"I was unaware this was funny." It was too late, he was already angry. He moved to pull away but she grabbed his arms and held him there.

"If you had seen your face you would understand why." He crinkled his brows in confusion and waited for her to continue. "You looked as though I would strike you for the mere suggestion of marrying me. Am I really that bad?" She looked at him trying not to laugh, but her attempts failed when he smiled. "I suppose I haven't made my feelings for you clear." He stopped smiling and brought his face towards her.

"Your feelings for me?" She could see he knew how she felt and that he was teasing her into telling him. She lifted her face towards him until their lips were barely touching.

"Yes, I believe I love you." Her lips brushed against his with every word and she lifted her face to capture his when she had finished. Her arms were around his shoulders and his were around her back crushing their bodies together. This kiss was filled with more tenderness than their first one.

"Then you will marry me?" He said against her lips.

"Yes" she said smiling against his. "When would we be married?" Her hands were in his golden hair and his were running up the length of her body.

"When we return. Should we both"

"_When_ we both return." That thought snagged at the back of her mind trying to call something important forward, but she quickly forgot it when his lips found hers again.


	6. A Slain Lover Wrapped in Vines

They left the next day. There were two hundred of them dressed in armor marching to battle. Very little was said as they drew near to Helm's Deep, if anything at all. They marched for two days without rest, but elves were known for their strength and endurance, and the long walk tired them not. Haldir had requested to follow Lillianna into battle to honor the allegiance between elf and man, to which he was given permission and collected a regiment of elves to aide in battle. Lillianna was in a dress as red as blood, but only the skirt could be seen. She wore a shirt of mail and a breast plate over that, making her heart completely impenetrable. Her pale hair hung in a loose braid behind her and around her waist was a sheathed sword and around her back was a bow and a quiver full of arrows. She was walking beside Haldir who wore the same elven armor as his fellow elves though he was wearing a cloak as red as her dress. She smiled when she saw him.

"We match." He smiled as he took her in with his eyes. She had a menacing beauty as she stood armed with weapons and he resisted the impulse to take her in his arms and kiss her.

"I suppose we do, though mine is the traditional look of an elf who leads his men into battle." He could see his face in her large black eyes, and he wanted nothing more than to tell her to stay. But he knew she wouldn't.

"Mine is so that I can move freely, though I believe the matching colors was the doing of my cousin."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Are you ready?"

"How many times are you going to ask me that? I was ready the first four times you ask, and I am ready still now." He managed a small smile, he did not want her to come. He did not want her anywhere near an enemy's sword. He had gently kissed her forehead before they joined the other elves and left.

The gates to Helm's Deep opened when the guards inside saw that they were allies. They marched through and stopped before the king of Rohan who stared at the elves completely shocked.

"How is this possible?" Théoden asked in awe.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men, long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance." Haldir spoke to Théoden and then saw Aragorn coming to greet him. Aragorn stopped before Haldir and then embraced him in his arms, surprising the elf.

"You are most welcomed." Aragorn said with great happiness. Legolas stood before Haldir and they greeted one another in their elvish way before he saw Lillianna standing behind Haldir.

"It has been so long I thought I had dreamed your beauty." She smiled and felt his arms hug her tightly. He saw her dress and looked to Haldir's cloak questioning, taking note of the long gaze Haldir was giving him.

"I am too late then. You have found someone?" He noted the gentle smile she gave Haldir and knew he was right. She gently cupped his face in her hand and smiled.

"You are much too late Legolas. Though I am very pleased to see you." He laid a hand on her shoulder and gripped it before turning to face the King amongst his fellow elves. Once he stood with them all two hundred turned to face the King of Rohan.

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more." Haldir said to the great relief of Théoden.

They were stationed on a wall and stood watching the Uruk-Hai draw near. They could see the thousands of torches they held and watched in anticipation as their great numbers drew closer. She felt the static in the air before the first bolt of lightening slashed through the sky. Lillianna stood beside Haldir waiting for the commands from Aragorn. They could hear the loud footfalls of the orcs as well as the growls they let forth.

"Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none." Aragorn said as the orcs came closer. One yell came from an orc and their progression came to a stop. She felt the fear ripple through the men as they listened to the growls. The orcs began pounding their spears on the ground to provoke more fear from them, the sound was almost deafening fore their large numbers. One man loosed his arrows without meaning to, and all went silent as an orc fell to the ground dead. Anger swam through the orcs as they began roaring, now progressing forward.

"Prepare to fire!" Aragorn yelled in the elven tongue, and all the elves readied their bows.

"Keep your back straight, love." Haldir whispered to her causing her to smile.

"Release arrows!" Aragorn yelled and hundreds of arrows were loosed dropping the front line of the orcs. The men loosed their own arrows, dropping more orcs. They barely made a dent in the number of orcs as more came after them. The elves shot freely now, though they were mostly in sync and further killed more orcs as they ran towards the fortress. The orcs were close enough now to set loose their arrows and they connected with many elves thrusting them back to fall off the wall. The orcs raised ladders and came on the wall with their weapons. The elves collectively drew their swords and slew the orcs that came before them. Haldir tried to keep an eye on Lillianna but she moved too quickly for him to follow. They killed many orcs who came on the ladders, and managed to throw some of the ladders down, but more would come up bringing with them more orcs.

Lillianna noticed that when the orcs would take notice of her they would come towards her. And many of the orcs would try to grab her instead of using their weapons. She dropped every orc that came near her but many more would follow. Aragorn yelled for them to shoot the orcs on the bridge heading towards the gates. But then she saw a bright light coming towards them, and in the rain falling into her eyes she saw that it was a torch and an orc was running holding it, to blow up the wall allowing them entrance to Helm's Deep. The arrows of Legolas pierced the orc but it continued to run, and then the bombs went off throwing many of the elves into the air and created an opening into the fortress.

As the orcs trailed into their new opening she and Haldir along with many of their other men kept fighting off the orcs that continued to come from the ladders. The numbers of elves had dropped nearly in half as the fighting continued after the explosion. Aragorn took notice of how the orcs did not try to kill Lillianna, but instead tried to grab her.  
"Lillianna, get inside. They mean to take you." She barely heard Aragorn yelling to her but Haldir had and he placed an arm around her and told her to leave.

"Remember what the Lady Galadriel said, do not use it." He kissed her gently before pushing her away. She looked back at him once before she made it inside. A man told her to stay back as they tried to bar the gate from the orcs trying to break through. She moved as men began running inside and she knew they were retreating. She looked for Haldir, but did not see even one other elf among them. Aragorn came through and saw her, and she saw a great sadness his eyes.

"You must stay here, they cannot have you." He turned from her and told a man to hide her. She was taken to a hall and told to wait there. Eventually all the remaining men of Rohan entered the hall along with her. But Legolas was the only other elf besides herself. Aragorn told her again to stay before they rode out into the midst of the orcs in the coming dawn. She later learned that the king of Rohan's nephew Éomer arrived with the risen Gandalf and drove the orcs out of Helm's Deep. Lillianna ran outside searching for Haldir and saw a few elves, one of which was Orophin. She ran to him with wide eyes and saw him beside his fallen brother Rumil. She looked at him with tears in her eyes begging him to tell her Haldir was alright, but he shook his head.

"I don't know." He whispered and she had almost missed it. The woman and children were greeting their surviving warriors and Aragorn embraced a pretty woman. He wore a smile at their victory but it fell when he saw Lillianna standing over the place where Haldir had fallen. A heaviness weighed on his heart when he saw her fall to her knees. Every man, woman, child, and animal fell utterly silent when they heard screaming. Aragorn tried to run to Lillianna but the wall was missing and it was too far to jump to make it to her. He turned and ran back to go around and all the while she screamed. The people of Rohan listened in fear at the not quite human screams. The ground shook with every scream and the hearts of every living thing stopped as they listened. Aragorn, Legolas, and Orophin all were running to the woman. Her screams were those of a demon. Her utter agony ripped through tearing her world apart. And then all was silent. Aragorn, Orophin, and Legolas all stopped at the stillness. It were as though they were in the middle of storm, there was no wind, no movement.

Whereas Legolas and Orophin thought the worst was over when Lillianna stopped screaming, Aragorn knew that it had only begun. Aragorn ran faster than he'd ever run before trying to get to Lillianna, trying to stop her. The wind rushed in and the clouds circled in the air and everyone could feel the magic in the air. Aragorn finally arrived at Lillianna's side but he was too late. Her small hands were placed over his wounds and the air was circling around her as she healed him. One hand was placed over his side where he was stabbed and her other hand was under his head where an orc had slashed the back of it. Aragorn was facing her and he could see her eyes were closed and her brows furrowed, her fingers were covered in what looked to be black vines and he stepped back when her eyes shot open. They were completely black, and the vines on her fingers spread from her eyes covering half of her face in them. She was calling Haldir back from the halls of Mandos, where elves go when they are slain, a place no elf had ever come back out of once they'd died. She was calling him back from the Undying Lands. There were very few elves who had ever voluntarily returned to Middle Earth once they had been there. Aragorn, Legolas, and Orophin watched as the black vines shrunk back into Lillianna's eyes and her irises returned to their normal size, as well as the vines shrinking into her fingertips. She returned to normal and she stared down at the body of the man she loved.

She felt her soul rip in shreds as she screamed. This was what Galadriel had seen, this was when she had seen her use her magic. She had given her cousin her word that she wouldn't, but she went back on her word. She barely heard Aragorn yelling as her mind left. She felt her father when he realized who she was, and she felt him pulling her to him. But she was too much in despair to take notice. It was her despair that saved her from him. She was searching for Haldir and found his spirit in the halls of Mandos. He looked as he did in her arms, only that he was lighter. He turned to her with wide eyes when he felt her behind him. She tried to go to him but there were many spirits between them and she was not as light as them. She was darker than all of them, ever her hair was blackened. He found her though, and when she reached her arms to him she passed through his body. He moved to touch her but suddenly a man was between them.

"Who are you!" His voice bellowed throughout the large hall full of fallen elves. They all shrunk away but Haldir stayed his ground. "You cannot be here, you have not fallen." She tried to speak but she could not find her voice. She felt her father trying to reach for her and reached out to Haldir. The man before her named Mandos pushed her arm aside. "You cannot take him, he must leave. It must his choice, not yours." He thrust her through the doors in which she entered and into the arms of her father. He was as beautiful as he'd been when she was a child. He had dark hair and dark eyes, and she could see Haldir in them. She wanted to reach for him, but knew it was only a trick. And then she was staring down at Haldir's body. There were tears on her face as she stared at him. Her hope was lost when she was thrust through the door, knowing he wouldn't follow her. She had her arm around his shoulders holding him to her, and her hand was brushing his hair out of his face. She bent her head down and rested it on his chest as she cried. Aragorn and Orophin rushed and took Haldir from her arms when his chest heaved and he gasped for air.

* * *

_So I am thinking of changing my rating to M for the next chapter. I would like to write without having to keep it too clean, but I don't want to put anyone off if they are uncomfortable reading sensual scenes. Please review and tell me if you are uncomfortable with them, because I'll make it clean if you are. But if I don't get reviews saying you are uncomfortable with them, then I will change the rating to M. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy._


	7. Lovemaking Through Fire

Aragorn and Orophin had taken Haldir to a room so his wounds could be cleaned. But they both knew there were no wounds, so he was laid in a bed until he would wake. Legolas stood beside Lillianna as she waited for them to tell her he was awake. Gimli had a hold of one of her small hands and was softly singing in his native tongue, Khuzdûl. It was song only she could understand, and it was about how through pain and loss hope can found.

"She cannot stay here." Théoden said to Gandalf and Aragorn, when he had entered the hall.

"It will only be until he wakes, then she and the remaining elves will return to Lothlórien. It would only be for a few days. Please Théoden, you do not know her yet." Aragorn said in her defence.

"I have no need, she is evil. She brought back the dead. That is the only proof I need."

"She loves him, they were to be married. She did not bring him back for evil purpose. She is good." Aragorn tried to explain.  
"She has my sympathy not my hospitality."

"She will stay Théoden. He knows her now, he knows her mind. You are not at risk because of her, she is the only one in danger. I spent many years teaching her to harness her powers, the fact that she found Haldir's spirit is proof of her control. She will not leave him, and you cannot ask her to." Gandalf said with finality in his voice.

"And why is that?"

"The man she loved died fighting for you, she fought for you. When no one came to your aide, she did. Her and all her evil, came to fight _for_ you. Do not be too quick to forget that." Théoden said little for a moment, thinking.

"Alright, when he wakes they will leave." Théoden finally agreed. But Haldir did not wake that day, nor did he wake when they traveled back to Edoras. He was settled into a room where he remained unawakened, the only sign of life being the rise and fall of his chest. Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Éomer, and Gama went to Isengard to question Saruman, and when they returned with Merry and Pippin he still had not woken. It had been a week since he'd been slain, and Lillianna was losing hope. Théoden returned and found her looking out of a window and went to her. He meant to ask her of Sauron but when he saw the pain in her black eyes he did not speak. He stood with a hand on her shoulder and they remained in silence.

Orophin had yet to leave his brother's side, and he forbade Lillianna to be near him should she try to wake him. He thought at first she had done something evil bringing Haldir back, but he soon understood that she did it for love. He too wanted his brother to wake, and he wanted to see him happy. She would be his happiness, he saw that now.

When Merry had come to Edoras and saw that Lillianna was there he ran to her. She knelt on the floor and took him in her arms and he held her as tight as he could as she wept against him. Aragorn stood by Legolas as they heard the sound of her tears, and Orophin came out of the room when he too heard them and stood watching as she cried. No one knew what to do for her. Gandalf lifted her and took aside when she had stopped crying.

"You cannot wake him, even you are not powerful enough. He needs to do this, he is caught between returning to the Undying Lands and returning to you. It is not a fair choice my dear, but it is one you cannot make for him. He has held out this long, he may choose you." She looked up at him with sorrowful eyes and he could see that she had no hope left.

Éowyn had taken the beautiful elf to her chambers for a new dress. One had been made for her, and Éowyn could not help but show her compassion. Her uncle, the king, had told her at first to keep away from Lillianna, but when she asked to offer the half elf a new dress he had nodded. The dress that was made for Lillianna was light blue, and looked lovely against her pale hair. It dipped low on her chest and back and flowed airily down her waist to her feet. Éowyn took Lillianna's hair out of it's braid and let it cascade down her back. Lillianna tried to smile at Éowyn to show she was pleased but her mouth barely twitched. Éowyn took her back to the hall and turned when she felt Lillianna stop behind her. She looked at Lillianna's face and her eyes looked as though they were trying to find something. Her eyes were wide and full of shock. Éowyn had to run to keep up with Lillianna's fast pace. She was behind the half elf when she burst into the room, and Éowyn could see from behind Lillianna that Haldir was awake.

Orophin had yelled for Aragorn and Legolas when he saw that his brother was awake. He sat up and looked down at his body; they had undressed him to clean the blood from where he'd been stabbed and had left him unclothed. The two elves and man were standing by Haldir staring at him in wonder, no one had ever died and been brought back before, save Gandalf. They turned when they heard the sound of the door being thrown open and saw Lillianna standing in the doorway. She had never looked more beautiful than she did in that dress and they turned again to see Haldir standing as well. He seemed to have forgotten that he was not clothed as he not only stood naked in front of his brother and two friends but two women as well. The three men moved aside when Lillianna strode forward and into Haldir's awaiting arms. Aragorn held Éowyn's arm and tried to get her to leave the room.

"Shouldn't we make sure he is alright?" She tried not to stare at the two but he had his hands in her hair and she had hers running over his chest and back feeling that he was real. Their foreheads were resting against one another's and Éowyn finally took notice of Aragorn trying to make her leave. Haldir had pulled the dress from her shoulders before they had even closed the door. Lillianna stood before him as naked as he was and pulled her face towards his and kissed her roughly. She moved her hands to his hair as he trailed his down her body. He sat on the bed and pulled her down to straddle his waist running his hands along her thighs and hips. She had one hand wrapped around his shoulder and the other cupping his face as she kissed him. Her pale white hair intertwined with his golden hair as she bent her head to capture his mouth. His lips traveled down to her jaw and he gently nipped the flesh on her neck with his teeth. They both groaned when he entered her. He had one hand holding her leg keeping it in place and one around her waist keeping her hips as close to his so he could reach as far into her as he could. He was rough as he thrust inside of her and she gasped in pleasure and in pain.

"Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me, forgive me" She whispered crying as he moved within her. He brought his face up and captured her lips running his hand up her side to cup her breast. He had one hand wrapped around her back as he lifted her and rolled them to where she was underneath. She braced her feet on the edge of the bed with her knees bent around his body as he continued to thrust within her. She was filled with pleasure as he loved her more gently than he had before. He was ravishing her mouth his tongue and she heard him moan occasionally. Her nails were digging into his back as he began to move faster. His hands were underneath her thighs keeping her legs apart and she was moaning with nearly every thrust. He spread her legs wider as they came and she nearly screamed in his mouth. He stayed inside of her as he stilled and released her legs to wrap her in his arms both of them gasping for air. He laid his head on the bed resting his cheek against hers as he remained on top of her. She had her hands around his shoulders and he felt her tears against his skin. He lifted his head and rested his forehead on hers looking in her dark eyes.

"Will this be what my life is like now?" She steeled herself for what he would say, she had known he would be angry with her. She distinctly gave her word to both Galadriel and him, but she had betrayed them by bringing him back. He had an arm around her shoulders keeping her close to him. "Will I get to have you in every way until we journey together to Valinor?" He smiled at her and she felt him grow hard inside her. He kissed her as he began moving making her entire body tingle. He moved slow and gently as his mouth devoured hers. She came once and then again when he did. She laid her head on his chest in silence. "You never answered my question." She smiled stroking her fingers along his chest.

"You can have me in any way so long as you don't leave me."

"We will be married when we return. I will never leave you again." She lifted her head and kissed him softly. They heard a light knock on the door and she retrieved her dress from the floor and put it on before answering it. Orophin was on the other side and he was holding clothes for his brother. After Haldir put them on he was given something to eat and he went out to see the remaining elves. Théoden greeted him and thanked him profusely for his help saying elves would always be welcome in Rohan.

"You are stronger than you know, do not forget the ones you love." Gandalf told her quietly before embracing her. They left for Lothlórien that day. Lillianna was nervous to see her cousin, Haldir had quickly forgiven her but she knew Galadriel would not. She could feel something weighing on her mind, something small and it felt as though it were pulling her. They moved quickly so as not to run upon any enemies and reached the trees the next night.

Galadriel spoke to all the elves that had returned from the battle at Helm's Deep, there were less than twenty of them. She smiled at Haldir and welcomed him back. She dismissed the other elves to settle back into their homes leaving her, Lillianna, Haldir, and Celeborn. She turned to her husband and asked if he could take Haldir to his new living quarters. Galadriel turned to Lillianna and gave her a hard look.

"Do you know how foolish that was? Do you know how close he is to taking you?"

"I know Galadriel, but he was"

"dead, I know." Her glare softened.

"That was what you had seen?"

"In every one I saw you used your power to get him back, that was the only reason you would. But he was not always able to return. You must tread carefully." Lillianna nodded. Galadriel cupped her cousin's face in her hands and stared into her eyes. "Celeborn is showing Haldir the quarters you will shortly join him in once you have been wed." Galadriel smiled at Lillianna. "Though you have already been together." She laughed as Lillianna's eyes grew wide and her cheeks flushed. "I suppose it is understandable considering you lost him. Though that does not ever happen before marriage." Lillianna kept her eyes down and her cheeks were bright red.

"Did you see that too?" Her voice was small and full of embarrassment.

"No, I assumed. And your cheeks gave me the proof." Lillianna smiled causing Galadriel to chuckle softly. "I shall leave you two to talk, and we will discuss the preparations for the wedding tomorrow." She kissed Lillianna's brow before walking away.

"What did she assume?" Haldir asked before gently kissing Lillianna's lips.

"What happened yesterday after you woke." She laughed lightly at the shock on his face. "She wants us to decide when we will wed." He gathered her in his arms and breathed her in.

"I would marry you tomorrow if it were allowed without preparation." She smiled up at him and he bent his head low to kiss her again. He watched her smile slip away and she started swaying.

She felt as though there were a fire tearing through her head and felt herself start falling. She would have collapsed but Haldir was holding her up, and she could hear Galadriel yelling something as her cousin came running. Haldir was cradling her against him calling her name but she couldn't open her mouth. Something tore in her mind and she was gone. She was floating through flames and felt them upon her skin. She was screaming until she felt someone holding her. She looked up trying to call for Haldir but saw her father instead. He was stroking her cheek and shushing her. She felt something soothing her skin and she stared into the dark eyes of her father.

Haldir called her name but her eyes closed and her head fell back. He picked her up and held her in his arms facing the Lady Galadriel.

"He has her, she's gone." Tears were in the Lady's eyes as she stared down at her cousin. "Come, you should lay her down." Haldir followed Galadriel to the place Celeborn had said would be theirs when they were wed. He placed her in their bed and pulled the sheets over her. She was completely still, and her chest did not move but she was still alive. He gently kissed her lips before sitting on the chair beside the bed. He stared at her sleeping face for what felt like hours. Long were the moments when he would look upon her when she had been spelled, but he loved her now. And now she was gone.


	8. Letting Go

_I'm sorry this took so long, I couldn't figure out how to do it. I want to thank all of you who took the time to read my story, and I hope you enjoyed it. And I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and all of the guest reviewers that I could not thank personally. All of the reviews meant a lot to me, especially the ones that gave me guidance in my writing. This is the end, thank you all so much.  
_

* * *

Haldir rarely left her side as she laid asleep. Food was brought to him but he could not make himself eat, not when she was lying there. His brother Orophin had come in trying to convince him to leave the room, if only for a few moments, but Haldir could not speak. He could not tear his eyes away from her lovely face. One time he had taken her in his arms and laid next her, but he could not be that close to her. He could not see that she wasn't breathing, he was losing hope.

The only time he'd been able to to focus his mind on other things was when the Lady Galadriel had entered. It was the only time she had ever been with Lillianna.

"She's not breathing." He voiced his fears, she was the only one who would have an answer.

"That was to be expected." When he looked at the lady with wide eyes she continued. "She was not drawing breath when she had been spelled." Her voice was gentle, soothing, but he could not be touched by it.

"I could tell that she was alive then, I could feel her spirit." He had taken Lillianna's small hand in his and was dishearted at the chill it held.

"He has her spirit, you would not feel it."

"Can you?"

"No." Her voice was barely a whisper at her admittance of her failings.

"What do mean? Is she gone?" He held her hand feeling as though she were slipping away from him, as though he could no longer touch her.

"He has her, Haldir. She is no longer with us. And she cannot come back unless he lets her go."

"What if the ring is destroyed, will she come back then?"

"If she is still with him she will be destroyed." Haldir turned to Galadriel with wide fearful eyes.

"But she's here, she's right here."

"Only her body. Sauron has taken her spirit, taken her power. If she is with him when the ring is destroyed he will take her with him."

"Have you seen anything?" Haldir asked desperately.

"No, she has been taken from my sight. Even now I can feel him, he knows I'm here." The Lady backed out of the room and left him alone with his sleeping wife to be. He sat beside her on the bed and stroked her pale hair. Some of his tears escaped down his cheeks as he looked at her.

"Come back." He whispered against her forehead. "Come back to me."

She heard Haldir begging her to return to him. It was the only thing she'd been able to hear. She felt as though she were caught in a wind storm and the air was rushing in her ears. She almost cried when she heard his desperate plea. She was laying with her father kneeling over her with his hands on her. She could feel him taking the power from her, as well as her memories. She had built a wall in her mind to keep him from Frodo and Haldir, but he was too strong for her to hold them both. She could not let him know she felt the ring bearer, that she knew where he was and what he planned to do with the ring.

She released her hold on Haldir and watched as her father morphed him into a nightmare. Haldir was covered in blood and his eyes were missing leaving nothing but a shrunken hole. His skin was decaying and he was smiling cruelly at her. It was her father's doing. Though he did not mean to, that much she knew. The memories she possessed had all done that, it was the result of him taking them from her. He was searching for the knowledge she held on the hobbit. Her father was not aware that she knew the ring bearer, nor that she was tied to him. He did not know that she was keeping it from him, but it was only a matter of time before he would.

She could feel Frodo, before she felt him somewhere dark. It was far away where she could hardly reach him, and there was something with him. It was big and she felt it when it had the hobbit. He had stilled. She felt him cease movement, cease breathing. She laid near her father feeling all this but kept it hidden as he continued to steal her power. The more he took the less she could move. She was using all the energy she had left to hide Frodo. But her father could feel the ring, he could feel that it was coming closer. But he saw something with his eye, an enemy approaching. She saw through his eye and recognized Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf. They had thousands of men, but they were greatly outnumbered from the ten thousand orcs her father sent them. She saw that Frodo and Sam were able to pass over the plains, and realized that Aragorn had created a diversion for his friend. She also saw and felt that the ring was plaguing Frodo's mind, casting darkness inside of the hobbit. Frodo barely managed to make it up the mountain to the Crack of Doom, but the ring was too strong. She felt her father twitching beside in anger at Aragorn but she could no longer see him, she was with Frodo. It was as though she were standing in front of him fore she was looking into his eyes. The ring had overpowered him and he had tried to claim it by putting it on. She had left her father and was before Frodo in spirit, she reached out her hand and placed her fingers on his cheek.

"I am afraid."

When she left her father the wall she'd been hiding the hobbit behind fell and he was able to see that she was tied to the ring bearer.

"You must let go. Do not lose yourself."

He felt the light shining in her with the little remaining power she had left. Underneath the evil he had given her she was good.

"I can't."

"You are good Frodo."

He stared down at his daughter hating her for her goodness. He reached for her and took her from the hobbit breaking the tie they shared before the gollum attacked the bearer of the ring. Lillianna was before him with wide eyes as she realized she had left the hobbit. Her eyes were black and full of loathing as she stared at him. She had no power nor energy to exact at him and she crumpled defeated. She laid in her fathers arms staring at him with great sorrow as she realized that she too would be destroyed. _come back to me_

Haldir was sitting beside her body on their bed. He held her hand in his own as he gazed at her beautiful lifeless face. There was no single living thing in all of middle earth that did not feel the moment when Sauron was destroyed. It was as though the darkness had been lifted and the sun was able to shine through. Haldir felt the tears on his cheeks, knowing he'd lost her. He heard the Lady Galadriel run into the room but he could not bring himself to look at her.

"Has she come back?" The Lady's voice was full of fear as she waited for an answer. Haldir could do no more than shake his head and closed his eyes when he heard her choked sob. He could feel no sign of the power that Lillianna held, no sign of her life. He turned his head away from her body and felt as though his heart had been taken from him. He could not care that was sun was shining, or that Sauron had been destroyed. He could not care that he was alive.

He felt his hand twitch and turned to look down at it. It took him a moment of staring at his hand to realize that it was the small one he was holding that was moving. He looked to her face and saw that her eyes were moving beneath her eyelids. He moved to kneel over her cupping her beautiful face and smiled in joyful relief when she opened her eyes. She looked at him and he saw that her eyes were a beautiful blue, as dark as the night sky. He felt her fingers wiping the tears from his face and he leaned down to kiss her.

Her dress was beautiful and simple. It was as white as her hair and had a beautiful train that flowed down her legs and gathered behind her on the ground like a calla lily. The sleeves ended at her elbows but the back of them airily flowed to the ground behind her. Her pale hair was held back leaving a few pieces to caress her face. She wore a simple tiara that hung low on her forehead and on the sides small jewels dangled in her hair. Haldir stared down into her beautiful blue eyes as they were united in matrimony.

They did not spend many years in Middle Earth after being wed. She was able to bear him no children, nor did he desire any. After less than a hundred years after the end of the war of the ring they left over the sea to the Undying Lands, where they remained til the ends of their days in peace.


End file.
